


Girl On Fire

by KiriJones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Fire and Blood, Gen, ours is the fury, stannis is a douchebag!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen Baratheon is a girl with greyscale hair black as night and eyes as blue as the sky. A descendent of Orys Baratheon and the Storm Kings. A girl kissed by death and keeper of a secret none could ever have seen coming. Due to Orys and her great grand mother the blood of the Targaryens runs through her veins. It is this blood and the steel in her spine that she will survive. And all with tremble before her fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl On Fire

(The dragon flies off into the distance leaving behind the so called mother of dragons and the East behind. West he heads towards a princess of stone and fire.)

 

Shireen screams for her father, for her mother, for Davos. She screams as the flames lick her skin and as the heat becomes almost unbearable. Yet she does not feel the fire burn her skin but the smoke begins to choke her as she continually screams for someone to help her. Eventually she simply screams to let the anger and the horror and the fury out. 

 

Selye runs forth trying to save her daughter but is held back by soldiers. As the giant pyre continues to burn the smoke has grown so thick that she is not able to see her daughter. She watches as her husband does nothing and the Red Woman smirks as the child of her blood and womb continues to scream first in pain and sorrow and then in fury and rage. 

 

The he screams continue to echo. This is to be expected. What no one sees coming is the answering roar from above. The men raise their weapons and the scramble and proceed to look to the sky. A shadow passes above and the roar echoes once more as the shadows drops from the clouds. 

 

A large black dragoN swoops down over to the pyre and lands making the ground tremble and the pyre split in twain. And all around witness what none saw coming.

 

when the Red Woman see the dragon she thinks The Lord of Light has answered her prayers. Yes...her plans have worked..but the victorious smirk fades from her face as the smoke clears due to the wings of the dragon. What she sees chills her to the bone and fills her with dread. Dread and anger and shock.

 

The girl who should have burnt is standing with the dragon curled around her with it. Wings outstretched as if protecting her from everything. It does not touch her nor she i. For a moment none move before Selyse breaks the silence screaming for her daughter and the priestess yells for them to slay the dragon.

 

When the dragon come Shireen can only stare as the ropes fall charged from her body and her clothes are barely intact. As she locks eyes with the dragon something within her awakens and grows and comes forth. The fire has not burned her, she knows this should not be possible. Yet it is what has happened. And she slowly but brazenly reaches out with shaking fingers and brushes her hand over its scales. And the dragon lets her and even leans into her touch.

 

Yet the moment is broken when a spear flies and her mothers scream echoes in the air. The dragon responds by breathing fire and bearing it's back to her. Shireen struggles to scramble on but when she does the dragon moves and soon the ground is below them as it takes flights and soars towards the sky.

 

as she clutches the spikes and scales Shireen feels the dread and anticipation flow through her veins. She is just a girl alone in the world now. Marked by death and untouched by fire. She has nothing and no one, and yet here soaring above the clouds she feels alive. She feels like anything can happen; anything could be. 

 

( AN: this is being written in response to the dreadful episode aired yesterday. Bonus points to anyone who can tell me what children's story was referenced!!! This will not be long Nor do I have any idea where it is leading. But Shireen will be awesome and a bamf!!!!!)


End file.
